Buckles and clasps are used to secure items to a user's body, such as a clasp for a watch band to hold a watch on the wrist of a wearer.
Many conventional clasps have a length adjustment that requires the wearer to pass a strap with holes through a rotatable pin member that passes through one of the holes. Typically, the user has to perform this process each time the user wears the item or removes the item from their wrist.